Warriors of Perseus
by ThePrinceofOlympus
Summary: Percy get's dumped and broken hearted with that leaving to Atlantis to train and become worthy of godship again.
1. Chapter 1

Guys I am going to revise the entire story for you buy adding longer chaps and stuff so this is chapter one revised for you oh and sorry for not update I'm on a prolonged holiday.

* * *

Percy's POV

I woke up that Saturday morning ready for the day ahead, showering I went outside for breakfast.

It had been 2 weeks since the end of the giant war and Gaea had been defeated every day since had been bliss pure bliss.

As I walked past the Zeus Cabin Thalia came out and we exchanged our news, so you know, Thalia quit the hunters at the end of the war and came back to camp.

After a while we went to breakfast.

When I left I went to the beach.

As soon as I got there I heard two people talking.

As I was passing by I heard a familiar voice I went up the sand dune to see a blonde girl kissing a blonde guy but I still couldn't shake that voice as soon as I went forward my heart shattered.

It was Annabeth.

*cough*"Enjoying that you two"

She quickly turned around and started to stutter"Percy it's not what you look like okay it might be bu"

"I don't care,"I said cutting her off "Who's he"

I went around to face the boy who I instantly recognized as Andrew an Apollo camper."He's Andrew"she said"Andrew this is""Percy my name's Percy the guy know as her boyfriend was known anyway"

"Sorry dude I'll leave""No you can stay just let me ask her something"I said turning to Annabeth"How long""five weeks"she said.

"So during the giant war right"with that I also started turning around"oh and Annabeth, you can go back to snnoging with your new boy friend it's over.

Percy POV

When I reached my cabin I started packing I just couldn't stay with **her** at camp.

After a few minutes I decided to rest a little to get my thought arranged and decide where am I going but first I wrote two notes.

First I wrote to camp, then I wrote to some of my best friends at camp namely Thalia, Grover and Nico.

At that very moment I decided to visit my dad maybe train with him for a while and then it hit me, a master plan forming in my head.

With that I finished packing and threw the bag over my shoulder.

I ran out of my cabin and onto the beach diving into the water leaving camp half-blood maybe forever.

Atlantis, Poseidon's POV)

I was sitting my throne room bored out of my mind.

The past days had been uneventful.

I was brought out of my thoughts by a knock on my door.

"Come in" "My Lord your son Perseus Jackson requests to see you."

"Let him in," I said to my guard. "Perseus, how are you" "Dad, I'm fine I just came to ask if I could stay here for a while and train here"

"Of course as long as you like but may I ask why" "It's nothing just personal reasons," his voice becoming quieter with each word.

"Okay my guard will bring you to your room,"

Personal Reasons, huh anyway with that I went back to my thoughts.

**Chapter 3**

Percy's POV

After three months of training I inform dad of my plan of getting the offer to be a god back it was simple so dad accepted it my training increase 10 fold soon I could created weapons out of water and can make 30 foot tidal waves by month eight I was one of the best swordsmen ever and was at Triton's level of water control.

That winter solstice meeting my father presented our proposal to everyone else.

I was considered and the end vote was 14 to 0 (Hades and Hestia were added to the council).

But then to my surprise Zeus suggest that I be made an Olympian the vote being 12 to 2 with only Hera & Artemis opposing me.

Soon they started chanting my name followed by "Περσέας Τζάκσον γιο του στη θάλασσα δίνουμε σε εσάς τις ικανότητες ενός αθάνατου να είστε τώρα ένας θεός πρέπει επίσης να σας δώσει την ευλογία του Ολύμπου. Τώρα συμμετάσχουν στο συμβούλιο στο θρόνο σας*."

With that they fired beams of light at me.

I blacked out for sometime before getting a feeling of burning pain going through my veins.

When I awoke I scanned the room I was in it was completely blank nothing at all.

When I was done my dad came in and congratulated me on my plan but I said that was just part one.

He then said there will be another meeting to discuss my domain in fife minutes.

When I reached there I was told to wait outside with 10 more minutes passing they called me in.

As soon as I got there, there were three bright flashes of light and standing there were the fates.

All hail Lord Perseus God of Heroes, Demigods, Soldiers, Kings and Power.

Those are some powerful domains. "So what are your sacred animals? I thought this over and decided Ligers (LionxTigers), Wolves and the Peregrine Falcon. My symbol of power will be Riptide.

With all that I sat down on my throne.

_Percy's Pov (1 month later, 1 yr after Annabeth betrayed him)_

I woke up that morning ready to present my plan to Zeus.

I would create a group identical to the hunters of Artemis but for males.

They would hunt monsters like them but wield their weapon of choice not just bows, arrows and hunting knives.

I set off to the throne room where he usually stays.

When I entered he didn't even acknowledge me but was lost in his thoughts.

"Thinking about your newest demigod" "No I'm thinki, wait why should I tell you what I'm thinking about."

"Anyway" Ignoring his previous comment "Zeus, don't you think it high time for a male group like the Hunters of Artemis yes I know she has them to show females are better than males but it's kind of unfair," saying that all in one sentence, I let Zeus think.

"Well it is a good idea but as the others who tried to do this as well it's too dangerous Artemis will gut you."

"Others!" I exclaimed in surprise but quickly regained my composure.

"I know of the risks and I will inform the recruits and I will train them to the best we will not fear the hunters"

"Are you sure Percy" he said.

"Absolutely"

"Formalize your plans and we will present the idea at the next meeting"

"I already have"

"Then tell me," he said "First I will go to camp and call all the boys to the amphitheater, then ask a series of question to see who will be eligible to join."

"Interesting, what are the ages of joining"

"Ages 7-12 also I just need to ask you to give them immortality"

"That is a matter for the council so you have to hope your get majority"

"Let's hope" I said "But Perseus you know you will have to become a virgin god right to have this group right" said Zeus "Oh yes about that is there no way around that"

"No there is absolutely no way you cannot have demigods or other kinds children"

"Ok," I sighed, even though **she** broke my heart I still wanted to have kids god, demigod or otherwise.

"Dismissed" he said

With that I teleported to my palace to put on the finishing touches.

On the Summer Solstice,

I arrived at the meeting as one of the earliest there as soon as everyone was seated the meeting began as Zeus ended his speech and asked for any news I decided to pipe up.

"I've been thinking," I said looking around to see if I got their attention "how come there is no male version of the Hunters so a few days ago I came to Zeus to get his permission to make one."

"But I need majority from a vote to actually do this so can I ask you all to vote please," I said that with my cutest most pleading puppy dog face.

Also with that Artemis turned to Zeus "Father we do not need a group like this if there is something wrong the Hunters will handle it."

Zeus then said "there is nothing wrong it is that he has a good point to make so we shall vote."

"Everyone in favour of Perseus plan raise your hand," It was 13 to 1 actually with Artemis being the one.

"So Perseus go and set the plan in action," "What about the immortality?" I questioned "You will have to do certain quests for each of us with your...?" "Warriors" "Yes with your warriors. So now is there anything more to be said."

No one said anything so Zeus dismissed the meeting. I then teleported to camp to start recruiting.

Artemis' Pov

I cannot believe the nerve of Perseus so after the meeting I teleported to the Hunters' camp.

"Thalia." "Yes Lady Artemis" "Gather all the Hunters and bring them here" "O.k."

As soon as they were all gathered I started "Perseus has become a god and has started to establish a male group of our Hunters called the Warriors of Perseus."

As I ended the entire group burst into talking.

"So we will be going to camp have blood to... size them up as my annoying brother would say." So we started to pack and made our way to camp.

Percy's Pov

As I touched down at camp I went to the big-house to try and find Chiron.

As I got there I saw him "Chiron." "Yes chil, oh Percy how are you and where have you been?" he asked.

"I'm fine, I just went to Atlantis, trained there and became a god nothing much."

Chiron's mouth hung open. "Sorry my Lord for being disrespectful" he muttered and then bowed.

"Chiron you know I hate that I'm still Percy, I just came to ask if you could go and announce all male campers to report to the amphitheatre.

"Okay, but may I ask why?" "Ah ah ah Chiron but you must wait like everyone else."

He just nodded and left. 'My plan is going well' I thought and with that left to go somewhere else.

Chapter Six

Percy's Pov

It was late in the day and I went to the amphitheatre to start my presentation.

There was about 100 people there.

"So everyone I have called you here to present my new idea. It has been approved by the rest of the Olympians."

"But first I will ask a series of questions to see if your eligible to join."

"First who here has ever been forgotten or betrayed by a love?"

About fifty raised their hands.

"Well if you haven't raised your hand leave,"

They left "Okay if you are under 7 or over 18 leave" 23 were left "If you chose to forswear romantic love unless it's true and be chivalrous and brave to protect and serve me and by extent Olympus stay."

10 left with me only staying 13 and surprisingly Nico and the Stolls were still here.

"Now all of you shall take this oath and join the Warriors of Perseus"

They all cheered took the oath and started shining with a bright light ending up in their Warriors uniforms all except Nico. **(A/N imaging what you think for their uniforms I think they have chain-mail tops with Assassins III bottoms) **

Then I called Nico over "Nico by far I think you are the best fighter here so as you see you you haven't got your uniform because I propose to you the position of Lieutenant."

He looked at me flabbergasted. **(A/N who invented that word I think it was Roald Dahl?)**

"Me really, me? Thank Lord Perseus"

"Time for you to be incinerated for calling me Lord Percy"

The look on his face was priceless "I'm kidding but please call me Percy wait actually that should be a rule"

I turned to my Warriors "The first rule is that all of you shall call me Percy"

"Okay everyone go and pack your stuff we'll be leaving tomorrow morning"

"Uhmm Perce my uniform" "Sorry Nick here" I then beamed on his uniform.

Then we all went to get packed so we could leave tomorrow. I sighed 'time for a new start' I thought.

Artemis Pov

As we approached the camp I was thinking over my plan to stop males for joining Perseus' group.

We went over the hill and saw camp.

But there right in my face was Perseus and was that, oh no we were to late, his Warriors


	2. Sorry

Sorry guys but its hard to concentrate on this story and the other and seeing alot of people like this story it now up for adoption just fill this in and send it through pm

**PEN NAME:**

**NO OF CURRENT STORIES:**

**Future Plot:**

Sorry again but I can't keep this up if anyone has a new idea for a story i look at it.


End file.
